Pokemon Elite: Solesta
by Rivina
Summary: A newfound Region awaits you, Solesta.Full Summary in Prologue...Rated T for Language and Suggested Themes! Mainly OCs but also Characters from the Games and Anime.
1. Prologue: Important Meeting

**My first Pokemon Fanfic so bear with me! This story is mostly of OCs so if you don't like that then this is not the story for you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! **

* * *

><p><em>A newfound Region awaits you, Solesta. In this Region lies the Pokémon League where the Elite Four, the most powerful group yet and their Champion, N resides. When one of Solesta's Gym Leaders reports of unusual activity, two of the Elite are sent to go investigate. Shay and Devan face many obstacles along the way to uncover the truth of the mysterious Team Zodiac. <em>

**Prologue**

The Pokémon League, a place where strong trainers come to test their strength and try to become Champion. In order to face the Champion, you have to go through the Elite Four first. In Solesta, we are the toughest Elite Four yet! The Pokémon of Solesta are from all the regions, put together. So our Pokémon are all pretty unique. And our Pokémon League is one of the busiest, trainers coming from left and right. It's gets a little tiring and man I wish I could have a break! But that's the price you pay when you are one of the toughest Trainers around…

"Dammit! Another Trainer? Come on!"

Well for starters I'm Shay, Elite Four member 3. My specialty is Ice and Dragon Pokémon. I'm the second to last trainer of the Elite and well quite frankly I wish I could get a break. Lately there have been many Trainers that come up Victory Road to battle us; of course Zeke is pretty easy to beat but Devan? I wish they could cut me some slack. Well so far no one has been able to get past me. Lucky for Thomas, since he is the last member of the Elite.

The door to my arena began to open, and I braced myself to see another Trainer walk through those doors, but to my surprise it was Devan. He of course is my best friend; we practically know everything about another. He is the complete opposite of me, which being he likes Grass and Water type Pokémon. Devan walked in with a smile on his face, a bit of laughter came out. "Expecting someone else?" he teased. I quickly walked over to him and punched his arm. "Owww! What was that for?" he whined.

"Don't do that Devan! You know how paranoid I get when the door opens." He rubbed his arm a bit and then sighed. "Sorry, but we all are to meet in the Grand Hall, N says it's very important." Just great another one of those boring meetings. I despise them so much. Hmm well as long as I can look at N then I think I will be fine.

As we entered the Grand Hall, Zeke and Thomas were already there. They both waved at us. I skipped over to Zeke's side and thumped him on the head. "Hey there twerp!" Zeke scolded at me when I said this. "Shay…I'm not a twerp". I sat down in the chair that was obviously mine, since it was pink, and crossed my legs and stared at him. "Sure you are." Zeke took his spot in his red chair and sighed. Devan sat in his green chair, and Thomas in his blue chair. Thomas poked my shoulder and leaned in to whisper "Shay be nice on him, you know he's been feeling down since he keeps losing." I swatted Thomas away from me. "Oh boo hoo… and this is coming from the guy who hasn't had a challenger in two months." Thomas seemed to smile. "That's all thanks to you." I scolded at his remark and looked across the table from me, to see Devan chuckling.

The Grand Hall's entrance door began to open, and there he was. Our champion, N. He walked in with a smirk on his face, like always. Gosh I swear I could so marry this boy! I couldn't help but just daze at him with dreamy eyes. My eyes followed wherever he went all the way to his end of the table where his chair, a gold one, resided. As he sat down, a warm smile was still on his face. "Members of the Elite, I have summoned you to hold this very important council." He began. "It appears that one of Solesta's Gym leaders have reported unusual activity. There are trainers who have showed up who didn't seem quite right."

"Which Gym leader reported in, sir?" Zeke asked politely. N placed his hand on his chin and thought. "Well…it was the Gym leaders of Brandyridge Springs, I'm sure some of you are familiar with who they are." He looked straight at me and Devan. And he was right…Brandyridge Springs is our hometown. We used to be the leaders before we set out to become members of the Elite. And when we did so, we handed the gym down to our brothers.

"What exactly do you think that we should do?" Thomas asked. "It's simple…" N replied. "Two of you are going to set off and find out who these mysterious trainers are." So two of us will be leaving? Most likely Thomas would be one of them. "Who are the two you've chosen to go?" Devan questioned the champion. N glanced down and thought to himself some more. As he looked up, that smirk was on his face again.

"Oh why it will be you and Shay, Devan!" My face sank. Like seriously he chose me! Ugh! Could this day get any worse? "No way!" I yelled. "Why does it have to be me and Devan? Why can't it be Zeke and Thomas?" N stood up from his chair and motioned for me and Devan to follow him to the other side of the Grand Hall. "I'm not sending Zeke since he is the weakest of you four and if it comes to the point where you need backup then I'll send Thomas. You guys are in the middle so it's a perfect fitting"

Hmmm kind of makes sense…now come to think of it, I wouldn't mind getting a vacation from this place. N looked down at me with those gorgeous eyes, I gave in. "Okay count me in!" I exclaimed. "Me too!" Devan added.

"Okay then, first things first…you guys will have to change clothes" N stated. "Um..why?" I pondered. "Well as part of your mission, you guys will have to disguise yourselves as Trainers and pretty much win Gym badges along the way…you're pretty much starting over all over again."

Hmmm seems like things just got interesting for me and my best friend!


	2. Chapter 1: Starting OverAgain!

**Chapter 1: Starting Over …Again!**

**Devan's POV**

Well here's the deal. Me and my best friend, Shay were sent on this crazy mission to go and track down these "mysterious trainers" that have shown up in our hometown of Brandyridge Springs. I'm up for an adventure! It sounds "refreshing". After our meeting in the Grand Hall, we all left to our chambers. As I entered my room, I headed straight for my closet. I quickly examined the clothing I had, and then my eyes got fixed on the perfect "disguise". It was the same outfit I wore when I began my quest. A black short sleeved shirt that had a white pokeball symbol on the right side, white cargo shorts, black tennis shoes, and to top it all off my favorite beanie, a white one with the same pokeball symbol on it except it was black. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't stop smiling. _I miss wearing this…so many memories. _I thought. I picked up my old faithful black and white back pack and quickly slung it over my shoulder.

I headed to my arena, where my Pokémon where. I opened the arena door, and soon was surrounded by a luscious forest area. To the side of the forest area was a huge pond, where my water Pokémon all were. "Hey guys!" I yelled and the first one to run to me was my Leafeon. After that came Vilplume followed by Bellossom. I greeted them all by petting their heads.

I walked over to the pond, and saw that my Swanna was swimming towards me, followed by Gyarados, then Palkia. Yes I have a Palkia. Everyone in this Pokémon League has a legendary Pokémon. You ask how? I'll answer that for you…we befriended them on our quests to become Elite members. They felt the potential we all had, and wanted to be a part of our teams. Now not saying it was easy. They tested our strength and by that I mean they wanted us to catch them in a Pokeball.

I looked over at my party of six and said. "You guys ready for another Journey?" They all nodded in agreement. "Okay then it's settled, all of you to your Pokeballs." I grabbed out of my backpack six pokeballs and threw them up one at a time. I stopped and looked up at Palkia. "Palkia, N says I can't use you in battle just yet. It will throw my cover away." Palkia seemed to understand as I threw its pokeball up and it returned to it. Last that was left was Leafeon. "Don't worry buddy, I know you want to see her, so I will let you stay out of your pokeball." He seemed to like the idea, since he growled a very happy growl. And with that, we left the arena looking back at it one last time.

_We'll be back in no time!_

xxxxxxxxx

**Shay's POV**

What should I wear? I frantically searched hanger after hanger. It seems like I always have a problem with finding clothes to wear. Suddenly I heard a faint knock at the door. Oh thank god! Maybe Devan can help me pick something out. "Come in!" I heard footsteps getting closer and closer to me. I still had my back towards the entrance. "Oh Devan! I'm glad that you came! I need help…what do you think I should wear?"

"What I think you should wear?" that voice made me completely froze in place. I quickly turned to see that it wasn't Devan; it was N. "N-N?" I fumbled with my words. Gosh I feel stupid I can't even talk to him normally. "Did I startle you?" he asked me. I giggled a bit and shook my head yes. "Just a bit." N made his way into my closet, examining the clothes I owned. He then stopped, picked up an outfit and headed back towards me. "Hmm I think you should go with this one." That smirk again was on his face. I gasped a bit. To my surprise N had chosen the outfit I wore when I decided to go on my journey. "I'll let you change." He slowly closed the door to my closet.

I stood there and couldn't help but smile. I totally forgot about this outfit. It was a pink off the shoulder top, white shorts, pink vans, and my faithful white beret. I quickly changed my clothing, literally jumping out of the dress I had on. As I stood in front of the mirror, I was clearly satisfied with the results. Just to add a bit of a touch, I put on my pink bracelet with a white pokeball symbol on it. _I'm glad he chose this one._ I thought to myself as I headed out my closet while picking up my white and pink tote bag.

N was standing by the window when he turned to face me. He just blinked a couple of times, didn't say a word to me. I began to get a little self-conscious and for some reason I didn't know why. He walked over to my door then stopped, and looked at me one last time. "You look very beautiful Shay." I blushed heavily as he exited out the door.

_Did N just say I was beautiful? Why is my face burning up so much?_

I slowly walked to my arena, my thoughts were all over the place. As I opened the arena door, a sudden chill hit my face. My arena has icebergs everywhere with an icy sea, and above that is open sky for Pokémon to fly around. "Guys ready for another quest!" I yelled as my ice Pokémon got to me first. Glaceon and Cubchoo greeted me first. Dewgong and Milotic swam to me, while Dragonair and Reshiram flew down. "Okay guys, we're going to be on yet another adventure! You guys up for it?" All nodded yes. "Great! Everyone back to their Pokeballs." I looked down at Glaceon. "Well except for you. I'm pretty sure you want to see Leafeon." My Glaceon nodded her head as the rest of my party entered their Pokeballs. It sucks how I can't use Reshiram. N says it will blow my cover, but oh well orders are orders. After gathering my party together, I exited out the ice cold arena, turning around to look at it one more time, before heading to meet Devan, and to the start of this journey.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Third Person POV**

Shay held her bag close to her as she headed towards the entrance to the Pokémon League. All she can think about was her conversation with N. She just didn't quite understand it, everyone knows that she can be a total 'bitch', she always shows the personality of someone who just quite frankly doesn't give a damn, and will be completely straight forward with you. Devan is the only person who has seen her in her weakest moments, but N? What was it about him that made her weak? Just the sound of his voice sends a chill down her back, and when she looks him in the eyes she can't keep a straight face. She seemed more like a 'girl' around him.

She was so held in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she walked right past Devan. He looked confuse as he saw his best friend walk past him like he didn't exist. "You okay?" She looked up to see him. "Huh? Devan? I didn't even see you there." Her words came out as a mumble. Something just didn't seem right. Whenever they were around each other, she was always her normal self. Devan didn't like the fact that she was down, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Shay, what in flipping blazes is going on? You've been acting weird since the whole meeting in the Grand Hall. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"I'll tell you later." She really didn't want to talk about her feelings; it's one of the things she hates the most. She tried to play it off by simply smiling, and much to her surprise Devan accepted and quickly decided to change the subject. "So…shall we be going?" Immediately, she threw one of her Pokeballs up in the air, revealing Dragonair.

Devan looked at the beautiful Dragon type Pokémon in awe. "We're going to fly?" he asked her a little confused.

"Duh! I'm not going to walk all the way home; it's on the other side of the region. And besides N didn't say we had to walk." She winked at him.

She had a point there; N never told them they couldn't fly around places. He simply told them not to use their Legendary Pokémon. Devan didn't waste any time calling forth Swanna, as their Pokémon began to ascend and started to fly in the air.

xxxxxxxxx

The fresh breeze hit their skin and Shay couldn't help but be happy now. Carefully looking down, she could see the Solesta region below her. Right beside her, she could tell Devan didn't like how he had to be flown around. Literally his Swanna had to carry him with its legs. Clearly he was upset since his arms were folded. "Aw Devan, cheer up." She began laughing.

"Shut up Shay! It's not fair, you look so cool on Dragonair and I look so lame. Usually I fly with Palkia, but I'm stuck with Swanna." His face became pouty. Shay tried to think of something she could say to her friend, but her mind became blank.

"Oh quit complaining. If you don't like it too much why don't you teach Gyarados to fly?" She teased. His face lit up. "Hmm not such a bad idea."

After about flying for about thirty minutes, the duo finally landed in their hometown of Brandyridge Springs. The town was very simple, consisting of little houses everywhere. There was one Pokemart and Pokémon Center. "Wow how long has it been since we've been here?" Shay questioned.

"Hmm I would say it's been about two years since we've been home. I wonder how everyone is doing." Devan replied. They took in the view of their hometown a bit more while Leafeon and Glaceon began chasing each other. Shay's eyes stop to the center of the town, her eyes widened at the scene. "Devan look at that!" She pointed to the building that was in the town's center, it was a huge building that appeared to look like a night club. It was the town's Pokémon Gym. Devan stared at it a bit annoyed, "Are you freaking SERIOUS! What did they do to the gym?" Both Elite members rushed towards the building, people easily took notice of them and their Pokémon.

"Look that's Shay and Devan! They're members of the Elite Four." A small child said as the two rushed past him and everyone else. "Are they here to visit? It's been so long since we last seen them." An older man replied to the child. "I don't know, seems like they are heading to the Gym."

"I am so going to kill them once we get through those doors!" Shay yelled in frustration. She reached for the door handle when a large hand blocked her way. "What the hell! Get out of my way!" She demanded. A very large man stood in her way; he was holding some kind of clipboard. "Are you guys on the list." He said not taking notice of who they were since he was too busy reading his list of names.

"List?" Devan began. "We don't need to be on no freaking list! This gym used to belong to us." The large man's attention quickly locked on the two, not saying a word a bit. It took him time to realize who they were. "Miss Shay? Mr. Devan? My apologies, I didn't recognize you two. Please forgive me."

"It's okay I guess…what are you doing here anyways aren't you supposed to be at the Pokemart?" Shay huffed at him. He held up his hands up in surrender. "Whoa take it easy Miss Shay. I'm only doing this since your brother wanted a bouncer to guard the front entrance."

"A bouncer! For what!" Shay stomped into the Gym and was suddenly taken back by a lot of smoke and loud music. Flashing lights were everywhere and many girls were too. One girl passed by and noticed Devan and smiled. "Hi there" she said seductively and Devan couldn't help but become lost in a trance. "Hi." He waved.

"Snap out of it! Don't waste your time on these sluts!" Shay yelled and began to cough at the smell of smoke. "Dewayne! Kyle! Where are you?" They began walking towards the back of the gym where the Gym leaders are usually at. Finally they both caught glimpse of their brothers.

"Sister! It's been too long, how have you been?" Shay's brother, Dewayne was about 6 feet tall and very slender. He kept his hair cut very neatly and not to mention he was the reason why the smoke was everywhere in the gym on a count of he was holding a joint in his hand. He ran over to his sister and grabbed her into a bear hug. "I missed you so much you have no idea." Shay quickly pushed him off of her and barked back "Yeah right! You must be high…I can tell by your blood shot red eyes." He just seemed to laugh it off.

"What's up big bro?" Kyle, Devan's brother then said. He was a little bit taller than Devan and was very husky. He was surrounded by girls who just seemed to laugh at whatever he had to say. "Kyle? What's going on? What happened to the Gym?" Devan asked his brother.

"It's quite simple…when you guys left we made some… changes. We wanted the gym to reflect on our personalities and lifestyles." He responded. "And what more of a better way than to have the Gym become one huge party!" Dewayne added in.

Shay was really beginning to get annoyed by the way the girls surrounding them kept laughing, so she let her temper get the best of her. "Quiet all of you! Or better yet get out!" All the girls just seemed to stare and looked immediately at Kyle and Dewayne. "Ugh fine then, sorry girls but my sister isn't much of a party person. You ladies can leave for a bit, we'll let you know when to come back." Dewayne winked at them and all were soon mesmerized by his voice, then they gave evil looks to Shay and she did the same back to them before they were all out the Gym.

"I really don't think mom is going to like the idea of you guys smoking and having hoochies running around the gym." Devan retorted. Kyle smirked a bit at his remark and replied, "That's why mom doesn't know."

"That's why we hired Rottweiler!" Dewayne exclaimed. "You gave him a nickname?" Shay said a bit annoyed. "Well yeah sister, all bouncers need to have tough names so others will be afraid!"

_These two will never change! They are so immature; I don't see why we handed down the Gym to them when we left. _Shay thought to herself but quickly was interrupted by her brother, "So what brings you two back home? I thought that you guys were always busy being that you're in the Elite Four now?"

"Well you guys reported in to N right?" Devan asked as they both nodded their heads in response. "That's why we are here…we want you to tell us all about these trainers that came her and looked suspicious."

"And tell us everything! Don't skip any details!" Shay yelled. "Alright, alright…geez don't need to get your panties in a bunch Shay." Kyle sighed as Shay just got even more annoyed by his comment. "Yeah sis, calm your tits!" Her brother added in. "We'll tell you everything you wanna know. It all started about a week ago…we were chilling in the gym like always since we haven't had any trainers come through lately, I was enjoying a smoke while Kyle was looking at a swimsuit magazine."

"Out of nowhere the ridiculously gorgeous trainers came in and demanded a battle and of course we didn't refuse. As the battle begun they both sent out two Pokémon we've never seen before! They were Legendary Pokémon!" Kyle added in. "Legendary? Did you know which ones?" Devan questioned.

"Um I think they were Rayquaza and Moltres." Dewayne responded back. "How is that possible?" Shay pondered. "Did you get their names?" Her brother simply shook his head no as she then sighed. "Well do you remember what they looked like?"

"That's simple sis! One had huge tits the other had a huge ass!" He exclaimed and in response he was punch in the arm by his sister. "Ugh what was that for!" he whined. "That's for only remembering the non-important things like someone's boobs or butt!" She yelled very loud. "Sometimes I wonder how we can be related to them Devan." She turned to her best friend who was just laughing at everything that just happened. "Well those are our brothers for ya. Thanks guys for telling us all that you know."

"No problem, anything to help out the all mighty Elite." Kyle teased. "Besides, the Champion came here earlier and asked us as well." Suddenly Shay froze in place. "You mean…N-N was here?" She turned a bright red. Dewayne leaned into Kyle and whispered "Dude, what's up with her face?" Kyle shrugged and responded back "Hmm don't know. Maybe she likes him." Shay came back to reality and yelled "I do not! I was just asking a question." They just snickered at her since her face was still a slight pink. "Anyways, that N guy said you guys were going to need to battle us in order to receive gym badges, is that right?"

"Yeah that's right. We are disguised as trainers and we have to play the role as well." Devan acknowledged. The two brothers smirked and a bit of glow was in their eyes. "Finally we can battle you for real!" Kyle cheered. "I've been waiting for this for a long time!" Dewayne added in.

Shay just sighed as she was becoming annoyed again. "Can we just get this battle done and over with?" She commanded. "Why of course big sis! We know how impatient you can be." Dewayne grabbed a pokeball from his pocket. "Oh but don't worry, we won't go easy on you. We're not kids anymore you know. It's about time we showed you that the younger siblings are the stronger ones!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is complete! Thank you to the one review I got! (: Sorry I took long to update but I hope that you will enjoy the story so far. FYI for anyone that is wondering this story is based on me and my best friend and all our friends and yes sadly our brothers do act like this in real life -_- but i get a laugh out of it in this story. Well keep the reviews coming and see you guys in Chapter 2!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Battle Against the Siblings

**Chapter 2: Battle against the Siblings**

* * *

><p>"The following battle will be the Gym leaders, Dewayne and Kyle versus the Challengers, Devan and Shay. It will be a tag battle and the rules are simple; each trainer can use up to three Pokémon and can attack any Pokémon on the opposing team. If nothing else, let the battle commence!" The referee then raised his flags for the battle to begin.<p>

The battle grounds of the gym was a giant dance floor, with flashing lights underneath them that were all of multi colors, and above them was a huge rotating disco ball. The girls from earlier somehow made their way back into the gym, they were Dewayne and Kyle's cheerleaders from what it seemed. They all took their seats in the chairs provided on both sides of the gym.

"Alright let's get things started!" Dewayne cheered as he threw his first Pokeball. "Floatzel, I choose you!" His Floatzel appeared and began to dance to the music playing in the background. "Floatzel, Floatzel!" it sang.

"Let's go Houndoom!" Kyle didn't hesitate to bring his first Pokémon out as well. His Houndoom also seemed to enjoy the music since it was wagging its tail. Devan and Shay quickly grabbed Pokeballs out of their bags.

"Go Vilplume!" Devan yelled as his faithful grass type Pokémon appeared. "Vilplume!" it chanted. Shay didn't waste any time calling forth her first Pokémon. "Let's do this Dewgong!" Her trusted ice Pokemon appeared.

The girls on the sides start scream and chanting Kyle and Dewayne's name. "Come on baby!" one said. By the looks of it she seemed to be Dewayne's girlfriend. "Kyle kick that Vilplume's ass!" another one yelled. Devan looks over at them with a twitching eye. "REALLY? Ok then time to kick some butt. Vilplume use sleep powder on Floatzel!" With that Vilplume charges toward Floatzel and points its flower at the Pokémon and spins letting loose and powder that filled the air.

Kyle looks over at Dewayne who's yelling at Floatzel trying to wake him up. "Houndoom, Flamethrower on Vilplume NOW!" Kyle yelled. The girls scream with joy to see the move. "...forget about me?" Shay says grinning. "Ice beam!" Dewgong jumps into the air and begins to glow, and sends off an ice beam from its mouth. It hits the flamethrower but both moves cancel out and just make steam since fire melts ice. There begins an uproar in the crowd. "What the hell? Come on kick her ass! You two got this! WOOOO!" screams a few of the girls.

Devan looks over at Shay seeing that she is beginning to get really annoyed by the girls. Shay turns toward them "I SWEAR IF YOU SLUTS DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL USE MY DEWGONG AND ILL FREEZE THOSE BOARDS YOU CALL YOUR ASSES!" She yells with anger on her face. Devan not really surprised sighed.

"Damn sis chill the fuck out." Dewayne says as he sees Floatzel waking up. "Finally!" he exclaimed. Kyle looks at him "You thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking?" a huge smirk on his face.

"Yes I am" Kyle responded with the same smirk on his face as they both look at their older siblings. "Things are about to change! Floatzel, AQUA JET!" Dewayne's Floatzel jumps in the air and water forms around him as he shoots to the other Pokémon. "Houndoom let's end this, INFERNO!" Kyle commands. His Houndoom growls and charges and lets out a blast of fire from his mouth flying towards Vilplume and Dewgong.

Devan and Shay look at each other "Should we?" He says shrugging. "Yes let's do this best friend." Shay says grinning. "Dewgong let's go! AURORA BEAM!" She commanded. "Vilplume you know what to do! SOLARBEAM!" Devan also commanded.

Dewayne and Kyle stand there stunned "WHAT?" they both yelled confused. The Pokémon's moves all hit each other at once, causing an explosion which cracked the battle field floor and also causing the disco ball to break. The force blowing back at the trainers and the crowd, Devan and Shay held their ground as they are used to doing this during Elite Four battles so this wasn't new to them. On the other hand for their younger siblings and the girls in the crowd they tried to hold on to anything they could to not fly back. The battle field was soon filled with smoke from the explosion. "Who is still standing?" some of the girls stood up hoping to see that the Gym Leaders Pokémon where the ones who survived the attack.

The smoke began to clear as everyone started to faintly see Vilplume standing there but could tell that it had received a lot of damage from the inferno. Floatzel was out cold in the middle of the battle field. "…damn…"Dewayne says surprised.

"What about Houndoom?" Kyle asked looking, hoping to see his Pokémon still standing. There standing was Houndoom, shaking and trying to keep on his feet. Dewgong was also still standing but like Vilplume, it too had gotten damaged. "Dewayne…Our brother and sister aren't playing….I knew they would give all they got but….DAMN!" He sighed. "Um… Houndoom! Flame Th-"before he finished his command his Pokémon falls over.

The referee held up his flags "Houndoom and Floatzel are un-able to battle Round One goes to Shay and Devan!" and with that the crowd remains silent. Shay looks at the girls with a devilish glare as they just sit back down and say nothing. Kyle and Dewayne didn't waste any time on sending out there next Pokémon.

* * *

><p>"Simipour, Simisear! WE CHOOSE YOU!" Standing is two of the three elemental monkeys. Simipour has a look on his face that screamed stoner, it was just way too happy. Shay and Devan just look at each other. "Really? Let me guess he smokes?" Devan questioned. Dewayne nods "So? He likes it. He's my smoking buddy."<p>

Simisear has a cocky expression on its face as it looks at the girls and winks at them with a jock like grin. The girls scream "Oh my god it's so CUTE!" Kyle patted his Simisear on the back "I taught him well with the ladies" He says proudly. "Oh my…" Shay and Devan say in disbelief on what they are seeing.

Kyle and Dewayne look at each other ready to go. The referee raises the flags. "Round 2, Gym leaders Dewayne and Kyle vs. the Challengers Devan and Shay, YOU MAY BEGIN!"

Before Devan and Shay could even call out a move "Simipour WATER PLEDGE! Simisear! FIRE PLEDGE!" "NOW!" was all they heard come out of their brothers' mouths. "How is it even possible for you guys to learn that move!" Shay questioned. "Yeah! Only starter Pokémon can learn that move!" Devan added in.

The two Gym Leaders look at one another and smirk one of the ugliest smirks ever. "Let's just say…we're very…convincing." Kyle responded as both Pokémon come charging at Vilplume and Dewgong. "Vilplume—"Devan, too late to react sees that Simisear blast columns of pure fire at Vilplume sending it flying, making it an instant KO. The crowd screams with joy to see Vilplume get defeated. Simipour flies at Dewgong and blast columns of water at it. The attack hits and makes damage but doesn't knock Dewgong out.

"Damn!" Dewayne expresses. " Pfft I'll take care of this Dewayne" Kyle says with a jockey grin. "FIRE BLAST!" he yells. "Oh no you don't! "Shay cuts in. "Dewgong!" Before she can finish her command the quick Simisear hits Dewgong with the fire blast knocking out Dewgong. "Dewgong and Vilplume are unable to battle! Round 2 goes to the Gym Leaders!"

The girls begin to scream and chant Kyle and Dewayne's name. Shay and Devan stand there in awe and could not believe they just got their asses kicked by their younger brothers. "Now Round 3!" The referee held up his flags.

* * *

><p>"Oh….hell….no…." Shays begins angrily. "I think it's time to show them why we are elite four members…." Devan explains holding a pokeball. "Mmmmmhm" She says with a serious look on her face. They both throw their pokeballs in the air, what came out was a swan like Pokémon, Devan's Swanna and a sea serpent like Pokémon, Shay's Milotic. "Milotic let's get things heated up! Use Dragon breath!" Shay yells. Her Milotic props itself up and shoots out a blast of a blue flame going toward Simisear, and Simipour. "JUMP!" Kyle and Dewayne command at the same time. The dragon breath misses its targets.<p>

"YES! Sis have you lost your touch?" Dewayne begins laughing at his sister. " Nope she hasn't…and neither have I! Swanna!" Devan interrupts as his swan like Pokémon flies up in front of the gym leaders' Pokémon. "USE HURRICANE!" Devan yells smiling. The crowd as well as the gyms leaders get a shocked look on their faces "Hurra what?" Swanna starts flapping its wings off slow then gets out of control, soon there is a spinning cyclone on the battle field with high winds going throughout the room. The girls are holding onto each other and their seats for dear life. "AHHHHH MY HAIR?" one yells.

Simipour and Simisear are caught in the cyclone, spinning up with the wind currents. In the eye of the hurricane is Milotic. "WATER PULSE!" Shay screams. Milotic looks straight up and shoots out a water pulse. It pulse through the hurricane hitting Kyle and Dewayne's Pokémon and the power of the hurricane causing damage as well. The two elemental monkeys fall to the ground out cold "Ah what? H-H-HOW!"

"Simisear and Simipour are unable to battle! Round 3 goes to Shay and Devan!" The girls on the side begin to sigh. "Aww Simisear and Simipour were so cute!" one complains. They all begin to glare at Devan and Shay. Shay was beginning to like the idea of these girls getting upset with her. "Keep em coming girls! I got all day if you guys just wanna stare at me." Loud laughter coming from her mouth.

"Oh ladies" Devan winks. " I know I'm good looking but girls come on if you stare at me for any longer I'm just going to get a big head" He explains laughing. The girls give them a disgusted look "Come on babe! Don't let them win!" one yells from her seat. She was obviously Kyle's girlfriend.

"…Oh we don't plan on it…Time to really get this party rolling!" Kyle yells. Both Gym Leaders throw up their last pokeballs, revealing a Blaziken and a Swampert. The girls begin to scream with joy " Oh you two are going to lose now!" Both of their girlfriends yells at Devan and Shay in unison. But they didn't even bother to notice since they were too busy staring at the Pokémon they just sent out . Both their jaws just drop in amazement.

"Is that?" Devan begins. " Mudkip and Torchic?" Shay finished for him. "Why yes it is." Dewayne responds. "We trained them like crazy within the year you two were gone." Kyle explains.

"Well in that case let's switch out our Pokémon." Devan says with an interested look on his face. He and Shay both return Swanna and Milotic to their pokeballs. "Hey what Pokémon are you two going to use? I noticed you guys only came prepared with two pokeballs." says Dewayne confused.

"Oh come on? You don't know." Devan placed a finger to his chin. "Wait, your Eevees?' Dewayne says trying to hold back a laugh. Suddenly the gym erupts in laughter. "Really? Can you guys get any lamer than that? "One of the girls says laughing her flat ass off.

"Oh they're not Eevees no more…" Devan smirked while pushing his glasses up. "Presenting!" Shay exclaims. Two Pokémon begin running from the side of the gym to the both of them. "Is that a Glaceon and a Leafeon?" Kyle asked a bit speechless. The girls on the side gasp in awe.

"Why yes little brother, it is" Devan begins smiling. "On our journey, we both went out and evolved our little Eevees. So now let's get this battle going!" Devan says proudly. "You got this hunky poo!" one girl says to Kyle and Dewayne. Glaceon and Leafeon get in battle positions ready to go. "Round Four! GO!" yells the referee.

"Leafeon, Glaceon" Shay and Devan command together "Stage Alpha!" Leafeon and Glaceon look at each other and nod. They run toward Swampert and Blaziken, then both jump in the air as Leafeon's tail glows turning to a Leaf Blade. At this time Glaceon's teeth get long and an icy blue color, using the move Ice Fang.

Leafeon spins and side swipes Swampert with the leaf blade. Swampert takes the hit he gets damage but not enough to do a lot. Glaceon lands on Blaziken back and bites done. Blaziken throws off Glaceon and it twirls gracefully while landing next to Leafeon. "Swampert! EARTHQUAKE!" Dewayne yells. His Pokémon slams the ground with its fist, causing it to shake. Leafeon and Glaceon try to keep their footing and to avoid to getting hit by the attack. The two didn't notice Blaziken charging at them.

"BLAZE KICK!" Kyle commands. His Pokémon began charging towards Devan's. Its foot was shrouded in flames as it lifted its leg, swinging towards its target. It's about hit Leafeon, when suddenly it gets hit from the side by Hyper Beam. Kyle's Blaziken flies heading towards the seats as the girls run out of the way screaming. Blaziken hits the empty chairs. "Nice job Glaceon!" Shay applauds jumping up and down.

Leafeon looks at its savior and smiles. Glaceon returns the smile back, not noticing that Swampert is behind her raising its arm. "HAMMER ARM!" Dewayne says. Swampert's arms slam down on its target, but at the last moment Leafeon pushes Glaceon out of the way and they both go rolling to the side as Swampert puts a hole in the dance floor. Blaziken gets up from the clutter of chairs that had fallen on him as Swampert pulls his arm out of the ground. They both have angry looks on their faces. "FLARE BLITZ Blaziken!" "Swampert, MUDDY WATER!" Blaziken is now covered with fire and begins charging towards Leafeon again as Swampert releases spiraling brown dirty water from its body and sends it towards Glaceon.

Glaceon and Leafeon stand back to back as the Gym leaders Pokémon get near. " Leafeon, Glaceon!" both Shay and Devan shout. "ALPHA STORM!" Both Pokémon have serious looks on their faces. "Alpha what?" Kyle asked confused. Leafeon begins to use the attack Razor Leaf. Leaves begin to fly up in like a cyclone motion as Glaceon uses the move Ice Shard. Pieces of ice follow the leaves and spins into the cyclone as well. The Elite Four Members Pokémon let out a shout and the cyclone comes to a complete stop. The combination of leaves and icicles shoot out at Swampert and Blaziken. Their attacks suddenly stop as they try to shield themselves. It didn't work well since they got hit and received a lot of damage from the combined attack.

"To finish this off…" Devan began "Leafeon, Glaceon Hyper Beam!" Both Elite Members command together. The two Pokémon stand side by side and blast out a double hyper beam at their two opponents. Blaziken and Swampert fly back into the wall, leaving a large dent in it. The girls scream and watch to see if the two gym leader's Pokémon made it.

Once the smoke clears, Swampert and Blaziken are on the ground out cold. The girls scream is horror "NO! THEY LOST?" They began to whine. "Blaziken and Swampert are unable to battle! There by I declare the challengers, Shay and Devan the winners!" yells the referee while raising his flags. The crowd starts yelling and crying, making their way out of the Gym while Devan and Shay stuck their tongues out at them. Only two of the girls stayed behind, Dewayne and Kyle's girlfriends.

* * *

><p>The two were actually very pretty. One had bone straight blonde hair that went down to her back with piercing green eyes. She wore a very fitting red dress that hung on to her body and ended mid-thigh, showing off her long slender legs. On her feet, were red and white high tops. The other girl had loose curled brown hair that hit down to her waist. Her eyes were a warm dark brown color. She too wore a very fitting dress for the exception hers was a royal blue color. She wore gold sparkly flats that complemented her very well.<p>

Both Gym Leaders sighed as they thought the actually had a chance of beating their older siblings. Both of their girlfriends walked over to them wrapping their arms around them. "Aww baby don't be sad. I think you still did great." The brunette said to Dewayne as she softly kissed his cheek and he smiled. "Babe you were amazing as well!" The blonde said to her boyfriend while hugging him closer to her. "Thanks Alexis." Kyle welcomed her. Dewayne as well welcomed his girlfriend. "Yeah, thanks Keri." The two girls smiled and hugged their boyfriends one more time before leaving them alone with their brother and sister.

"Well you guys beat us fair and square." Kyle began but soon was interrupted by his fellow Gym Leader. "Yeah I didn't know you guys had moves like that! Considering the fact that the two Pokémon used were of opposite types. It was totally sweet!" A huge smile was now on Dewayne's face. "Well you know, you guys are the same too." Shay added in. "You guys use fire and water types so well together, I didn't think you guys had all that in you." For the first time in a while, she had a huge smile on her face.

Both brothers looked a bit shocked since Shay hardly ever smiled since she would always get irritated by them so easily. "Here is your reward for beating us." Both of them reached into their pockets and pulled out half of their gym badges handing it to their respective sibling. "Why did we only get half?" Devan questioned both of them.

"This is the Contradiction Badge. The name says it all since we use Fire and Water types so well together, people claim it as a contradiction. Devan you have the Flame portion of the badge." Kyle responded back as Devan looked at the piece of the badge he had. It was half of a flame of fire. "Sis you have the water drop portion of the badge." Dewayne added in as his sister looked at the piece of the badge she had, half of a rain drop.

"Put them together and see what you got!" The Gym leaders concluded in unison. Shay and Devan held their pieces and placed them together. A flash of light appeared and when it dimmed down, a new badge formed. It was in the shape similar to the Yin and Yang symbol, one half was a fiery red while the other half was a calm blue. Devan looked at Shay and teased "Looks better than the one we used to give out." Shay began to giggle.

"Hey have you guys even gone to visit Mom?" Dewayne cut in. Shay and Devan nodded no. "We better get to it, you know how our moms can get." Devan began to laugh. "We're going to stay here at the Gym, clean this place up a bit." Kyle folded his arms sternly. "Yeah, we will see you guys later okay! Don't forget to visit us alright!" Dewayne exclaimed. "You guys be careful okay, see you later." Shay and Devan waved to them as they exited out the Gym.

Their houses weren't too far from the Gym, about a five minute walk. Devan had already gone inside his house to greet his mother, while Shay slowly walked to her front door. Slowly opening the door she walked in with Glaceon by her side. "Mom!" she yelled calling for her mother. She made her way to the kitchen and noticed a tall figure leaning up against the counter, wearing a white long sleeved collared shirt, white pants, black shoes, and a white trucker hat. His hair was pulled back and it was a distinctive light green color. "N?" She asked.

N looked up at her and smiled. "Well hello there Shay." Her face became that slight pink color again and butterflies where in her stomach. She was really happy to see him. "What brings you here?" he asked. A small laugh crept from her mouth. "This is my house you know. I should be asking you the same thing." He began walking towards her with that same smirk on his face. "I've got some items I want to give you and Devan for your journey. I already left Devan's with his mother. I was going to do the same thing with your mother but she said she needed to get a few things from the Pokemart and asked if I stay here until she got back."

Shay sighed. That sounded a whole lot like her mom. She was always running to the Pokemart for various things. "What things do you have for me?" She then asked him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin pink device that was very similar to a touchscreen Android phone, and several gold colored Pokeballs that Shay wasn't familiar with. "This right here is an Xtransciever. It's different from the ones ordinary trainers receive, this is the one we use at Victory Road and the Pokémon League." N stated pointing towards the pink device. "These are Celestial Pokeballs." He was now pointing towards the golden pokeballs. "I'm sure your brother told you what he knew, right?" Shay nodded her head in response.

"I've heard that people have been going around stealing legendary Pokémon, those Pokémon have fled the regions they come from and have ended up here in Solesta. Shay, if you ever come across a Legendary Pokémon use these to capture it and protect it from any harm." Shay again nodded in response since she was too nervous to talk.

"I'm going to head back to the Pokémon League, tell your mother I said goodbye for me." N said to her. Shay looked up at him and gently smiled again "Okay! I will." N walks to the front door and looks up at her again and smiles, as he opens the door and leaves. Shay's face became really red and hot. She finally came to realization of what she was feeling.

_I think Kyle is right…I think…I think I like N._

Shay's mom, Danja opens the door and notices her daughter was there. She dropped the bags she was carrying and ran over to hug her daughter. "Shay! I missed you so much!" Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Aww mom I missed you two." Her mother then took noticed of Glaceon. "I see you evolved Eevee, Glaceon looks gorgeous. I know that you must take good care of her." Shay hugged her mother a bit more "Of course"

Danja looks around wondering where N was. "Hey, where did N go?" she asked. "He returned back to the Pokémon League, he was just here to give me a few items for my journey." Shay replied. Her mother then placed a finger to her chin. "Too bad, he was really handsome. I was going to ask if he could possibly date you." Her daughter's face was now a deep red color. "Mom!" Danja let out a loud laugh at Shay's reaction.

"Oh I asked N, if it were possible if you could rest the night here. I know you and Devan our on an important mission but I missed you dearly. He said it was okay. What a sweet guy." Shay's mom began to blabber and Shay sighed.

_I guess one night won't hurt. Besides I missed everyone as well._

Later on that night Shay laid down in her comfy bed that she missed a lot. Sleeping next to her was Glaceon. Shay looked up at the stars that were in view from the window. For some reason the stars looked beautiful tonight. She smiled as she caressed Glaceon's head and began to drift off in a good night's rest.

_Maybe this mission was not such a bad idea._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! Hmm that battle was pretty intense huh? xP The battle scene was written by my friend, Devan. Me and him will be working on it together now! Also hopefully in the near future we can post some pictures of our characters! <strong>

**Leave Reviews and also feedback! Thanks to those who have. You've made my day =3 **

**Up Next Chapter 3!**


	4. Chapter 3: Farewells and On To the NEXT!

**Chapter 3: Farewells and on to the NEXT!**

The next morning, Shay woke up to the wonderful smell of her mother's cooking. The aroma filled the air and into her nose. She could smell bacon, eggs, sausage, and waffles, her absolute favorite thing for breakfast. Shay got up from her bed and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth and all.

She took her time getting ready, slowly brushing her teeth then moved on to brushing down her hair. After that was done, she quickly changed back into her normal attire since she knew she would be on her way pretty soon. She was just about to put her top back on when she heard someone banging on the door. "WHAT?" she hissed.

"I-I need to use the bathroom! I can't hold it any longer." It was obviously her brother on the other side of the door. He began hopping around since he really had to pee and was the type who couldn't hold it when he had to go. "I'm getting dressed!" she barked right back at him.

"Come on! I can't hold it much longer!" Dewayne began to whine. He soon started to bang on the door more until she would finally decide to open it. The banging got louder, as Shay was now in a bad mood. She threw open the door, her face full of anger. She hated being interrupted while getting ready. "Are you fucking serious? Even after two years and you still do the same shit to annoy me!" she yelled at him while he made his way into the bathroom, closing the door as fast as he could. Coming from the background all you could hear was an "Ahhhhh" sound as Dewayne finally relived himself.

She made her way to the kitchen to be greeted by her mom's faithful Pokémon, Lillipup, whom she gave it the name Tiny. "Hey there girl!" Shay greeted her while petting its head. Finally making it into the kitchen, her mother wore her long deep burgundy hair down and was wearing a very simple white apron over her purple dress and house slippers. "Ah good morning sweetie! You're up quite early." a huge smile on her face upon seeing her daughter was up this early in the morning. Usually Shay sleeps in since her favorite activity at the time she was still home would be sleeping.

"Yeah, since becoming an Elite Four member, N has us wake up at the crack of dawn so we can be ready for trainers if there are any." Shay responded back while scratching the back of her head. "Here you go." Her mother placed a nice size plate of food in front of her. "Dig in!" Suddenly from out of nowhere, Dewayne came and snatched the plate from in front of her.

"Hey! Give it back!" She yelled at her brother who just seemed to stick his tongue out at her. "Na that's okay." He smartly remarked back at her as he took a seat across from her. As he was about to pick up his fork, he felt someone glaring at him in the back of his head. "Dewayne Kenneth! Give your sister back her FREAKING FOOD! DON'T MAKE ME WHOOP SOME ASS BOY!" Their mother demanded him. He just rolled his eyes and commented by saying, "Chill mom…calm your tits."

"Don't TEST ME!" she fired back at as she swooped up his plate and returned it back in front of Shay. "You should really appreciate your sister more. Without her, you wouldn't even be a Gym Leader." She continued as she made her way back into the kitchen. "I swear kids can be so ungrateful these days." She mumbled to herself.

"Oh! Speaking of the Gym, I have to head out there right now. Kyle's probably waiting on me." Dewayne jumped up from his seat and headed into the kitchen as his mother handed him a wrapped up plate she already made for him. "Bye mom!" He kissed her check goodbye. "See ya sis! Try to come visit us again if you're not busy. I wanna rematch!" Quickly he hugged his sister, nearly choking her as she was trying to eat a waffle. "I'm trying to eat!" She hissed. Dewayne just simply patted her on the shoulder as he walked to the door. "Love you too sis." He smiled at her as she rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, Yeah" Dewayne closed the door behind him.

"Oh before I forget!" Danja called over to Shay. "N had asked me to go pick up this from the Pokemart while he was here." She then handed her a box of hair dye. Shay examined the box carefully then gasped at the color that her mom got her. "Mom seriously, blonde?" she complained. "Of all colors, you got me blonde?" Her mother began laughing at her reaction. "Sweetie first of all its temporary hair color, second of all I thought you might like this." Danja handed her a box of another hair dye, pink. "And third, N recommended this color for you." Shay took the other box of dye, her cheeks now a flushed color.

"Come sit Shay, I'll put the color in for you." Her mother motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of her. Shay took her seat as her mother began brushing her pretty brown hair. "I'm so proud of you sweetie. I still remember the day you and Devan wanted to become Trainers." A soft sigh slipped out of Shay's mouth as she knew where this was going, her mother was going to reminisce on the past.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback—10 years ago<strong>

_Brandyridge Springs was as peaceful as ever. Danja made her way back to her house from the Gym alongside her partner, Sue, who also happened to be Devan's mother. Danja and Sue were very different. Danja loved to express her mind as Sue was a bit more reformed and loved to read. _

"_So glad today's over with! Being the Gym Leaders can be tiring" Danja exclaimed while Sue pushed her curly brown hair behind her ear. "I wonder how the kids are." Sue added in. There in the front of their houses were their children. Shay and Devan were about 9, Dewayne was 7, and Kyle was the youngest at 6. They were all playing in front yards, except Devan who would much rather read manga books._

"_Hey that's not fair!" Kyle screamed at Shay who was holding a ball above her head since she was the tallest amongst the two younger boys. Playfully she stuck out her tongue. "Boo hoo! That's too bad." Immediately she dropped the ball when she saw her mother in view. "Mommy!" she yelled and ran over to her. Devan looked up from his book and saw his mother as well. He carefully saved his page and placed his book to the side and walked over to his mother. Dewayne and Kyle were too busy fighting over the ball to notice their moms were home._

"_Guess what! Guess what!" Shay repeated excitedly. Danja giggled and replied, "What baby?" A huge smile was now on her daughter's face. "Me and Devan have decided that we want to become Trainers!" Sue's eyebrows rose as she simply asked her son, "Is that so?" Devan nodded his head and also smiled, "Yup we want to be great just like you guys." _

"_Well then, if that is what you guys want." Sue began. "Then we should get you guys your first Pokémon." Danja finished with a smile. Dewayne and Kyle had overheard their conversation, and like always they had to put their two cents in. "Hey what about us?" Dewayne whined. "I want a Pokémon too!" Kyle shook his head in agreement. "Yeah mom, can me and Dewayne get Pokémon as well?" _

_Both mothers glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Hmm I don't see why not." _

_A couple of weeks later, Danja and Sue asked for their children to meet them at the Gym and they did so. All the kids stood outside the Gym doors, waiting to see why they were called. "I bet it's about that time Dewayne and Kyle were hitting each other with frozen loafs of bread and we didn't stop them." Shay remarked._

"_And why didn't we stop them?" Devan asked his best friend. "I don't know, it was funny seeing how dumb those two are." She answered him. "We are not DUMB!" Dewayne and Kyle barked back at her in unison. "Glad to see you all showed up." They all looked up to see their moms standing in front of them. _

"_We aren't here to talk about the frozen bread incident, that's for another day." Danja smirked. "We here to give you guys your very first Pokémon." Suddenly all the children's face lit up as they each received a Pokeball, immediately throwing them up to see which Pokémon they received. Dewayne received a Mudkip, Kyle got a Torchic, and Devan and Shay received both an Eevee. _

"_Treat them well and they will always respect you." Sue informed them as the four nodded in response. "Also remember to have fun as well!" Danja cheered. Devan and Shay looked down at their new Pokémon. "I wonder why we got the same one." Shay pondered. Her mother knelt down to answer her question. "That's simple sweetie. Eevee isn't an ordinary Pokémon. When the time comes, you will find out its true potential." Devan looked at her and smiled. "Cool!" they both responded cheerfully._

* * *

><p>Shay's mother was done putting hair color in Shay's hair. She smiled at the results and handed a mirror to her. Her hair was now a dirty blonde color with a pink streak underneath. Shay looked at her reflection in awe. "Wow…" was all she could say. A knock was then heard coming from the front door as Shay went to go get it. Opening the door, she saw Devan who like her, had a different hair color. His hair was now a jet black color with slight blue undertones in it.<p>

"Ha! I always knew you were a blonde." He teased. "Oh shut up! This wasn't my idea." Shay scolded at him and softly punched his arm as he cringed in pain. "So you ready to head off?" He asked her as she sadly nodded her head. They went outside to say their goodbyes with their mothers. Shay hugged her mother as tightly as she could. "I'll miss you mom." She whispered.

"I'll miss you more." Danja replied back with teary eyes. Devan hugged his mother as well and assured her while kissing her cheek, "We'll be sure to visit." Glaceon and Leafeon said their farewells as well to Danja's Lillipup and Sue's Liepard and Persian. "Which city are you going to head to from here?" Shay's mother asked them.

"Um, I believe it's Orozco City." Devan replied while looking at his map. Shay threw her Pokeball up to reveal her trusty Dragonair. She looked over at Devan. "You are going to fly with Swanna again?" She began laughing as Devan became pouty. "No!" He barked back as he threw a Pokeball up to revel Gyarados. "I've been up all night and I was successful in teaching Gyarados fly! Anything is possible if you just believe!" He jumped on his Pokémon's back and Shay did the same. Leafeon and Glaceon jumped into their trainer's laps. "You guys take it easy okay. We are going to see how your brothers are doing at the Gym." Sue said. A small devilish smirk crept onto Shay and Devan's faces as both Pokémon began to ascend up. "Bye!" They both yelled as their moms waved goodbye.

Devan glanced over to his best friend as they were flying higher into the air, "You think we should have warned Dewayne and Kyle?" he asked while Shay shook her head, "Hell no!" she began laughing. As they began to fly away, they could hear a rumble coming from the gym. It was their mothers finding out how their brothers kept the gym.

"What the hell?" Shay's mother began to yell. Her voice could be heard from miles away. Devan's mom was the next one to put her input in. "Why is there smoke? And all these girls running around here!" Devan and Shay began to laugh as they flew on to their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Sorry for the long update but I was having problems with my computer but everything is back to normal! Yay! Also Sorry for the short chapter…and thanks to Ein Storm for giving me the idea of Shay and Devan changing their hair colors. Next Chapter is coming up and it will be filled with new characters! <strong>


End file.
